mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Agents 4: The Cutopian Crime
The second game by Katrina the Rich Girl. Description Did you like MySims Agents? Did you like MySims Agents 2: Morcubus' Revenge? Did you like MySims Agents 3: World Domination? Then you'll love MySims Agents 4: The Cutopian Crime! Hmm, Cutopia... sounds a little- well, cute doesn't it? Don't worry, it's still a great game. If your Goth, you'll still love it! Well, if you don't you can always return it within 90 days of purchase... Walkthrough The Gross Coast The game starts out where you and Buddy are watching a fashion show in the Golden Coast (that canceled Trevor's play) and then a dragon (Cirque du Morcu) comes in and startles everybody because they don't know it's a part of the traveling circus that comes to Cutopia. The Dragon rips up some benches and one of them has you on it. You crash into the employees only room of Club Candy. Zack asks if you want a job. You say yes and Zack gives you your work schedule. Over the next few days, you learn more about the people who work there and hang out there. You also solve a few cases such as Barney Cull's mission, "Burnt Boat" (A mystery where Barney finds his boat on fire. The culprit turns out to be Morcubus who wanted to rest the dragon on but it was too small and it crushed the boat. He burned it so no one would find evidence proving him being guilty. Morcubus only gets arrested for a day so he wouldn't miss hosting the circus.), Penelope's mission, "I Smell A Sound" (A mystery where Penelope hears weird noises and every time it's a different noise. The suspects are the classical music heard in the library, Club Candy, and Penelope's watch. It turns out to be Penelope's watch which she oddly doesn't remember getting.), and Renee's mission, "Somebody's Poisoned The Waterhole!" (A mission where Renee's animals start dieing when they drink water. The quicker you solve the case the less animals die. The suspects are T.O.B.O.R. because of his hate of animals and he's the one who feeds the animals, Grandma Ruthie because a cat bit her and she started selling gingerbread animals a day later, and Dr. F because he, well, was the one who actually did it. Why? He wanted to start selling water bottles that tasted better than Preston Winthrop Esquire's and it gotten mixed up with T.O.B.O.R., an employee of Dr. F and Renee. Dr. F says that you would've brought the pets to Alexa Lexington because she's the vet.). On the night of Cirque du Morcu, Penelope rewards you with a free back rub because she works at the Ding Dong Sing Song Day Spa. When she mentions her case that you solved, you suddenly remember you have to work at Club Candy. To your surprise, no one is there except Katrina sitting at the spin the bottle table, Buddy who follows you, and Grit and Doggy Osbourne chewing on wires behind the stage. You ask Katrina where everyone is. She tells you of the circus. You and Buddy talk about how to get there to investigate because you've had problems with MorcuCorp in the past. Buddy suggests to borrow Barney's boat and you remind him that it burned down: "Buddy, Barney's boat burned down. Besides, he's probably at the circus with his daughter for her birthday." Then Renee walks in and picks up Doggy Osbourne saying "There you are, D.O.! Oh, hey !! Thanks again for solving my case-" Percy walks in and accidentally trips her. Before she can say a word, you ask if you could borrow the pig to ride to the circus so they'd be even. Renee easily agrees and you get the mysterious Violet Nightshade who's in her tower to watch Club candy for you. You then do a mini-game. In the mini-game, you are trying to get in front of cars and get to the circus at soon as you possibly can riding on Percy. When you get there, a dragon's mouth opens. The circus is inside it's mouth! The dragon is going to swallow them! You run in warn everybody but the mouth closes and the dragon flys away. You then play as Buddy in a dog-fight mini-game trying to get the dragon to land. When it's wings are too damaged, it crashes into Mira Cull's birthday party (You were wrong about them being at the circus.). MorcuCorp uniforms fall onto the Fashion Devils (Ms. Nicole, Victoria Secret, and Adrianne Marilou) and the police comes and arrests them because they think they helped with dragon and are a part of MorcuCorp. You sadly get fired from Club Candy because DJ Candy is angry at you for not working. You explain that Violet watched the club for you. You get the witnesses. All of them say that Violet agreed to patrol the club, except Violet. Which is weird... anyways, you have successfully completed the Gross Coast level of MySims Agents 4: The Cutopian Crime. Luis hands you a newspaper which is a recap of what has happened in this level. The Golden Coast The Cute Coast The Cuddly Coast Characters and Animals This is a list of all of the characters and animals in the game listed in their Affiliation. You can also look at the character portal once it is made. *Buddy *You *Trevor Verily *Dolly Dearheart *Dolly Dareheart *Katie Supergroove *Perry the Pineapple *Taylor *Ms. Nicole Vogue *Derek Vogue *Adrianne Marilou *Victoria Secret *Sir Vincent Skullfinder *Violet Nightshade *Poppy *Morcubus *Penelope *DJ Candy Supergroove *Zack *Sapphire *Katrina Skullfinder *Chaz McFreely *Preston Winthrop Esquire *Amanda Jane *Rosalyn P. Marshall *Ol' Gabriel *Ol' Gabriela *Leaf Dremus *Linda Skullfinder *Zakuro Nightshade *Father Nightshade *Vic Vector *Emma *MC Emi *Dutchess Beverly *Lord Daniel *Hawk *Mitch *Herman "Goth Boy" Chaos Kid *Raven Wright *Makoto *Summer *Barney Cull *Mira Cull *Elmira Clamp Category:Games Category:MySims Agents Sequels